Miracle
by KageRaion
Summary: Three times, he watched his best friend come back from the brink of death, one from illness and twice from battle. To Shunsui, those times were like miracles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bleach and all its characters belongs to Tite Kubo and not me**_

Shunsui was sitting on the roof of his division and looked out over the Seireitei. He was in very deep thoughts and everyone could see that this wasn't the normal behavor of the eight division captain.

So why was he like that?

Well, about two weeks earlier, Shunsui's best friend Jūshirō had gotten really sick. Normally he would recover within a week but this time was different. Shunsui didn't want to believe it when Retsu had told him that this might be the time when Jūshirō can't fight against his illness anymore.

Shunsui sighed and put down the still full cup he had in his hand. Not even Sake would get him on other thoughts.

He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his lieutenant, Nanao standing there.

"Captain there you are?"

"Something wrong Nanao?"

"I just got word from Rukia. Captain Ukitake has gotten worse and captain Unohana told her that he won't make it through the night"

Nanao saw how her captain's eyes got filled with pain and horror before he quickly disappeared using Flash Step.

When he arrived at the 13th division, Shunsui made his way to his best friend's room were he found Rukia outside.

"Thank god you're here captain Kyōraku"

"Is he really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so"

Shunsui saw a few tears appear in Rukia's eyes. He knew how close she was to Jūshirō since he was one of the first to treat her like a normal person rather than a noble.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a forced smile before he walked inside the room were his best friend was.

"Shun you're here"

"Of course. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye"

Jūshirō gave him a very weak smile and tried to sit up but instead, Shunsui sat down behind him and pulled his friend onto his lap so his head rested against his chest.

The white-haired man relaxed against him before looking up at Shunsui's face.

"Do you remember the first time we meet?"

"Of course I do. At the academy over thousand years ago. We had our first day to ourselves to learn how to navigate the school ground but I..."

"Was to busy chasing girls to care about that"

"Maybe so...

-I soon stopped going after those girls and saw you sit alone under a tree. I thought you looked like an interesting guy so I went up to you and introduced myself"

"Not long after that we grew closer and soon we were best friends"

"I remember Old-man Yama calling us each other's opposites"

"Well he was right about that"

"True"

They sat there in silence after that. Shunsui stroke his fingers gently through Jūshirō's long hair but soon he felt something wet on his chest were Jūshirō had his face.

"Juu are you crying?"

He didn't get any answer until Jūshirō looked up at him with slightly red eyes and tears on his cheeks. It was the first time he'd seen him like this, not even after the death of Kaien, his lieutenant, had the white-haired man cried.

"I'm sorry Shun. I just don't want this to be the last time we spend together. I want to stay with you and fulfill our promise of dying in battle together"

Hearing that made tears sting Shunsui's eyes but he kept them in, he needed to be strong at this moment.

"Shhh it's okay Jūshirō, I'm not blaming you

-And who said we won't see each other again. Maybe we'll become friends in the lives we get after we die here"

Shunsui then moved slightly and placed his hands on Jūshirō's cheeks, using his thumbs to dry his tears.

"Believe me Juu-chan, our friendship is to strong to break. No matter what life we live in we will always find each other"

Jūshirō managed a smile before Shunsui helped him lay down. The dark-haired man then took off his hat and placed his pink kimono over his friend before laying down next to him and placed his arm around him.

 _ **Shunsui barely got any sleep that night. Every time he was close, he would see Jūshirō disappear before his eyes. So instead he laid there and in his head, he prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed that Jūshirō somehow would make it through the night and that he would get better so he could live some more centuries.**_

When Shunsui opened his eyes the next morning he looked at his friend and his eyes widened slightly. Jūshirō's breathing was stronger and more even than the day before. He slowly sat up and sent a Hell Butterfly to Retsu who came very quickly. She examined Jūshirō before waving to Shunsui to come with her outside.

"What happened Retsu?"

"It seems that he's getting better"

"How? Yesterday you said..."

"I know what I said Shunsui. I don't understand it either, but what I do understand is that this is a miracle"

 _"A miracle huh"_

"I would want to take him to the 4th and monitor him for a few days just to make sure this isn't temporary"

"I can take him there if you want. He's sleeping so heavily that he won't notice if I carried him"

"Then please do. I'll go back to my division and make sure a room is prepared"

"Right"

Retsu then went back to the 4th while Shunsui walked back into Jūshirō's room. He put on his hat and placed his kimono over his shoulders before carefully lifting up Jūshirō and Flash Stepped to the 4th division.

When he got there the division lieutenant, Isane showed him to a room were Retsu waited. Shunsui gently placed Jūshirō on the bed and Retsu tucked the quilt around him.

"Do you mind staying with him until he wakes up Shunsui?"

"Retsu you should know that I will not leave his side until he's fully recovered"

"I knew you'd say that.

-I'll be back in a while but if he happens to wake up before that please come find me"

"Of course"

Retsu gave him a smile before she left the room.

Shunsui then sat down in the chair next to the bed and not long after that, he fell asleep with his arms and head on the bedside.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he felt Jūshirō's spirtual pressure spike, a sign that he was waking up. He sat up and watched as his best friend opened his eyes and looked and him.

Tears started to sting the corners of Shunsui's eyes as he lifted his hand and brushed away some hair from Jūshirō's face.

"Looks like someone thought it wasn't your time yet"

Some tears then slided down his cheeks as Jūshirō smiled at him before he lifted a hand to his face.

"No need to cry then Shunsui"

"You're right but these are tears of joy... joy that you're going to be okay"

Shunsui then dried the tears right before the door opened and Retsu came in.

"Ah captain Ukitake you're awake

-How are you feeling?"

"Better than in a long time"

"That's very good"

Shunsui moved aside as Retsu walked up to them and placed a hand glowing with Reiatsu over Jūshirō's chest.

"It's really a miracle how you lungs managed to recover from that state they were in yesterday"

"I don't understand it myself. I was sure that yesterday was going to be it for me"

"Well, no matter how it happened, the important thing is that you're going to recover."

She then removed her hand and smiled at the two friend before she walked to the door.

"I'll ask Hanatarō to bring you something light to eat"

Retsu then left the room and Jūshirō turned to his best friend.

"I'm sorry if I had you worried or sad yesterday Shunsui"

"It's okay. Sure I was worried that I was going to lose you but you've more than made up for it with this miracle of a recovery"

A moment later, Hanatarō came in carrying a tray.

"Captain Unohana wanted me to bring this for you captain Ukitake"

"Thank you Hanatarō"

Hanatarō placed the tray on the table next to the bed and bowed before he left the room. Shunsui then helped Jūshirō sit up and placed some pillows behind his back for him to lean against before placing the tray in his lap.

Shunsui was happy to see that his friend had regained most of his appetite. For four days he barely eaten anything because, at least according to Shunsui, the illness was stronger than him.

 _ **The next day.**_

Shunsui and Jūshirō was talking when Retsu came.

"How are you today Ukitake"

"Better that yesterday"

"That's good. Do you think you can handle a few visitors? It seems news has spread about your recovery so there are some people who want to see you"

"You can let them in"

"Right"

Retsu left the room and soon the door opened again, there stood Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia looked like she was about to cry when she saw her captain but kept it in since Byakuya was present.

"It's good to see that you're better Ukitake"

"Thank you Byakuya"

The noble gave a slight nod and looked down at his sister, he could see that she held back her emotions.

"Rukia this is a moment when it's okay to show emotion"

Rukia looked at her brother and a few tears fell as she walked closer to her captain and Byakuya walked out.

"We were all so worried about you captain.

-We really thought that you were going to..."

Jūshirō smiled at Rukia and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay now Rukia and soon, I'll be back up on my feet again.

-But until then, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you look after the division? You're more capable than Kiyone and Sentarō seeing how they argue all the time"

"Of course. You can trust me sir"

"Thank you"

Rukia smiled as her captain dried a tear from her cheek. She bowed, wished him a swift recovery and then left.

The next person to come was Tōshirō and it looked like he was carrying a small box.

"Glad to see that you're okay Ukitake"

"Thank you Tōshirō"

The young captain just ignored that he had been called by his first name and actually let a slight smile appear on his face. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he did see the older captain as a father figure and was happy to see him pretty much back to normal.

He then handed Jūshirō the box he was holding and he opened it. In it was pieces of candy.

"Rangiku and I thought that I could be the one giving you candy for a change.

-I didn't really knew what you like the most so I just bought some of those you usually give me"

"Thank you

-Tell lieutenant Matsumoto that I said thank you to her as well"

"I will

-Get well soon Ukitake"

Tōshirō then left and a few others came after him.

One of the last to come was Nanao and she gave Jūshirō a book.

"I thought you may want something to cure your boredom while you're here"

"Thank you Nanao. I actually just finished the previous book in the series so this is perfect"

"I'm glad you like it"

She then bowed and left so the last person, Yamamoto could come in.

"Hi master Genryūsai"

Yamamoto nodded at him and made his way to sit on the chair next to his student's bed.

"I'm glad you're still with us Jūshirō. There have been many times that you've worried me with your illness but I believe I've never been as worried as I was the other day

-The thought of losing an old student that I also see as a son is a thought that even I can't bear"

"I'm sorry to have worried you master"

"It's okay. The important is that you are on the road to recovery"

Something close to a smile then appeared on the old man's face as he stood up and patted Jūshirō's shoulder.

"Get well soon"

"Thank you master"

Yamamoto nodded at him before he walked out of the room and Shunsui took the chance to sit down on the bedside. He then looked out the window at the sunset

"You had visitors for longer time than I thought"

"You're right"

"But it's good to see how many people cares about you"

"Yeah"

Shunsui smiled and Jūshirō smiled back. The two then sat there and talked for a short while before Jūshirō started to get tired and Shunsui helped him lay down.

"Get some rest. You deserve it after all those visits"

"Will you stay here Shun?"

"You should know that I won't leave until you can.

-Unless Nanao forces me back to the office"

That earned him a slight chuckle from his friend before the white-haired man fell asleep.

 _ **Days passed and every day Jūshirō got better and better. A week and a half after his miraculous recovery, Retsu finally allowed him to leave the 4th division on the orders that he took it easy for the first three days. Shunsui of course was gonna make sure his friend followed those orders.**_

On the day Jūshirō was released from the 4th, Shunsui accompanied him back to his division where they were meet by a bunch of Soul Reapers that was happy to see their captain back on his feet again.

Shunsui tipped his hat and looked up at the sky as Jūshirō's division surrounded their captain.

" _Since that day I've wondered... was it my prayers that somehow helped him or was it someone up there._

 _-I guess it doesn't matter. Juu-chan is okay and will live to see a few more centuries according to Retsu"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The battle of the Fake Karakura Town was over and the Soul Reapers had emerged victorious thanks to Ichigo who defeated Aizen.**_

The 4th division were busy loading the injured onto stretchers so they could be taken back to the Soul Society.

Shunsui had escaped from serious injuries minus a slight burn on his shoulder from were Starrk had fired his Cero. Retsu wanted him to sit down and rest but he couldn't, not yet.

He had to find Jūshirō.

His friend had been impaled by an Arrancar and Shunsui needed to find him so Retsu could help him.

After walking around a bit, he reached the placed that was below were they had fought Starrk.

It was there he saw him.

Jūshirō laid face down on the ground and his sword was laying in its sealed form close to him. Shunsui quickly ran over to him and saw the hole from were the Arrancar impaled him.

He quickly created a Hell Butterfly that he sent to Retsu who appeared not long after that.

"Captain Kyōraku please turn him over as carefully as you can"

Shunsui nodded and carefully turned Jūshirō so he laid with his face up. Retsu started to heal the wound immediately and Shunsui watched as her healing reiatsu started to first heal Jūshirō's damaged lung and then the rest of the wound.

The dark-haired man took a hold of his friend's hand as he saw the wound get closed up and Jūshirō's breathing imporved much to his relief. Retsu then kept healing him for a while, Shunsui figured that he may have internal injuries from the long fall to the ground.

"I've done what I can for now but we need to get him back to the Soul Society. I'll go and find some of my officers that can move him"

"Right"

Retsu got up and disappeared in a quick Flash Step. Just a short while, four officers from the 4th divsion came and Shunsui had carefully put Jūshirō on the stretcher they had with them.

 **About an hour later** , Shunsui was sitting by Jūshirō's bed in the 4th division. When they had got back, both Isane and Iemura had worked on him and he was now in stable condition but still unconscious.

"If I only had seen that kid move then this wouldn't have happened to you Juu-chan.

-I'm sorry"

 **A few hours later**

It started to get dark outside when Retsu entered the room and checked on Jūshirō.

"Has anything changed?"

"His condition has improved but nothing more than that. All we can do is wait for him to wake up which may take a day or two"

"I see"

Retsu could see the worried look in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to worry Shunsui. He will recover but it will take time since it was a serious injury"

A kind smile then crossed her face.

"You may stay with him for as long as you want"

"Thank you Retsu"

Retsu nodded and left to check on the others.

 _ **When Retsu looked into Jūshirō's room the next morning she saw that Shunsui had fallen asleep in the chair by his friend's side.**_

" _Since he doesn't want to leave his side yet it only shows how strong their friendship is and how much they care for each other"_

"Captain Unohana"

Retsu turned around and saw Yamamoto.

"Head-captain. How's your arm?"

"It's gonna take a while to get used to not having it but it's my own fault for using forbidden Kidō"

The old man then looked from his missing left arm to Retsu.

"How's Jūshirō doing?"

"I was just about to check on him but I believe that if captain Kyōraku hadn't found him when he did it would have been too late to save him"

"Shunsui has always been like that. He cares for Jūshirō's life more than his own. If he knows that Jūshirō is injured, he will do anything to get help quickly. That's how close those two have grown over their thousand years of friendship...

-You could say that they're almost like brothers"

"They sure are a good example on inseparable friends"

"They are. I'm proud to been the one who have taught them what they know"

Yamamoto then walked away while Retsu walked into Jūshirō's room. She examined him as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Shunsui, the man needed sleep after worrying the whole previous day.

"Wake up soon captain Ukitake. We're all worried for you, especially captain Kyōraku"

She gently pulled up the quilt so it covered Jūshirō a bit more and placed a blanked over Shunsui before she walked out.

 _ **A few hours later, Shunsui woke up and noticed the blanket over him.**_

" _Must have been Retsu"_

He then sat up and looked at his still unconscious friend.

"I can't help but think how much this reminds me of the first time I saw you really sick Juu-chan.

-You know when were training alone with Old-man Yama and you had a really bad attack"

 _ **Flashback.**_

Shunsui and Jūshirō were sparring against each other while Yamamoto watched them. The man wanted his two best students to train alone so he could see what they really can do.

But it was then Jūshirō fell to his knees, coughing very badly.

Yamamoto quickly walked over to him and saw crimson droplet between his fingers.

"Shunsui get him to the healers wing quickly"

"R...right"

Shunsui picked up his friend and carried him out of the room and to the medical wing which luckily wasn't far away.

Once he got there, he placed Jūshirō on a bed and healers started to work on him.

"Please wait outside"

Shunsui just nooded and walked outside were he slid down against a wall.

After a while, he heard someone approach him and looked up at Yamamoto.

"Master, what happened to him?"

"He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That is up to Jūshirō to tell you when he wakes up but I'm surprised that he hasn't told you about this, seeing how close friends you two have become"

A nurse then came out to them

"He's stable now but will probably be unconscious for a few days"

"I see, said Yamamoto

-Can Shunsui here see him?"

"Yes"

 **End flashback.**

 **"** I followed the nurse back into your room and there I stayed for the five days you were unconscious. Once you woke up, you told me about your illness.

-I'm surprised that Old-man Yama didn't complain about me missing classes during those days"

"He knew you wouldn't leave until you were sure I was okay"

Shunsui's eyes immediately looked up when he heard the voice saw that his best friend looked at him with tired eyes.

"You're awake"

He moved a bit closer as a big smile crossed his face.

"Don't you ever dare scare me like that again"

The white-haired man chuckled a bit before smiling.

"I guess we won"

"Yes and it's all thanks to Ichigo once again"

Jūshirō then noticed the half sad look in his friend's eyes.

"Did something else happen?"

"Ichigo is going to lose his powers"

"Why?"

"Kisuke told us that the technique Ichigo used to defeat Aizen came with a price and that was that he would lose his powers"

"That's not good"

"Indeed.

-He's been uncounsious since the battle ended yesterday. His friends are looking after him at the Kuchiki manor"

"I see"

Shunsui watched his friend as he turned his head towards the window.

"This world isn't even his but he was willing to go that far to save it"

"I guess it's because he sees us as his friends and wanted to help us"

"You're right Shun"

They then heard the door open and Retsu came in.

"Oh, it's good to see you're awake captain Ukitake.

-How are you feeling?"

"I've been better"

"Well that Arrancar did damage your right lung along with leaving that hole in your chest"

Shunsui stepped aside and Retsu opened Jūshirō's robe a bit to have a look at his injury.

"It's healing nicely. You're probably gonna have a scar from it but nothing serious.

-But you need to stay here for a few days so I can make sure you're fully recovered from this injury before returning to your duties"

"I understand"

Retsu nodded and closed his robe.

"I'll be back later to check on you again"

"Okay"

She then left the room and Jūshirō turned to his best friend.

"Could you help me get up Shun?"

"Of course"

Shunsui placed a hand on his friend's back and helped his sit up with his back against the bedframe.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"So besides Ichigo defeating Aizen. What else happened after I was taken out?"

"Well let's see. Not long after you were taken out, these seven people showed up to help and you can't guess who it was"

"Who?"

"Hirako and the others"

"They're alive?"

"Yes. Turns out they've been in the world of the living all this time"

"So that's were they disappeared to"

"Yeah. Anyway, they showed up and helped us defeat the Espada but that Arrancar that attacked you freed Aizen from Old-man Yama's flames so we had him and those other two to worry about.

-Komamura and Hisagi defeated Kaname. Ichimaru mostly stayed away and once Aizen entered the battle, all our focus was on him"

"I guess it didn't go that well"

"No. After Ichigo arrived, we tried to protect him from Aizen's hypnosis powers. But when it looked like we had him, it turned out that we had all been under his powers"

"What happened?"

"It turned out that the one we had fought was lieutenant Hinamori and Hitsugaya got so angry that he tried to attack the real Aizen but he was cut down, same with myself and Hirako.

-After that I only know what I was told afterwards. Old-man Yama used forbidden Kidō and lost his arm"

"He used Forbidden Kidō?"

"Yes. Number 96 at that so his left arm is gone"

"I see"

 _ **Shunsui kept tellling his friend everything that had happened during the battle.**_

It had started to get dark outside when Shunsui stood up.

"I better go and see how things are going at the 8th or my dear Nanao will scold me"

"You haven't been there?"

"I've been here since we got home. I wanted to make sure you were okay.

-This is after all the second time I've almost lost you"

Jūshirō saw the pain in Shunsui's eyes and he knew exactly what time he was talking about. The bad attack that he had miraculously recovered from a couple of years back.

"I'm sorry to have worried you that much again"

"It's okay. You're still here aren't you"

"You're right"

Shunsui smiled and walked to the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow again"

"Okay. See you then"

"We do"

 _ **It took about a week before Jūshirō was able to leave the 4th and a few days later, he followed Shunsui to the 1st were his best friend, Kenpachi and Byakuya were being scolded by Yamamoto for losing their Haori.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months had passed since the war against the Quincies.**

Nanao was running down the halls of the 1st division to the captain's office, she had really important news to tell him.

"What's the hurry lieutenant Ise?"

Nanao looked up and saw that she had run past her co-lieutenant, Genshirō Okikiba.

"I just got news from the 4th that I need to tell the captain"

"Is it what I think?"

"Yes, _**he**_ is finally awake"

"Come on then"

Both of them ran down the hallway and opened the doors to the office were both lieutenants quickly entered and bowed in front of their captain.

"Sir, I just received word from captain Kotetsu of the 4th division"

Both saw how Shunsui's eyes widened and started to fill with hope.

"Is it..."

"He's finally awake"

"Nanao and I can handle all the work for a few hours. So go"

"Thanks both of you"

Shunsui quickly got up from his desk and put on his hat before he Flash Stepped towards the 4th division.

 _ **He walked inside and made his way to were he felt Isane's spiritual pressure**_.

"Captain Kotetsu"

"Head-captain you're here.

-I guess Nanao got my message"

"Is it true?"

"Yes, I was checking on him earlier and he woke up.

-You can say he was confused at first at how he still can be here"

"Did you tell him?"

"All I said was that somehow he survived Mimihagi and that with some help from Tenjirō Kirinji of the Royal Guard we managed to heal him so he could live"

"I see"

Isane looked at him and smiled.

"Go in. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you"

Shunsui nodded, walked in and knelt next to the bed were tired hazel eyes looked up at him before smiling.

"Hi Shun..."

Hearing his voice again made tears sting Shunsui's eyes as he embraced his dearest friend in a gentle hug. He was so relieved that Jūshirō was okay and that he hadn't followed the same fate as their teacher.

"Welcome back Juu-chan"

The tears then made their way down Shunsui's cheeks as he felt Jūshirō put his arms around him.

After a while he released the hug and Jūshirō notice something about his friend.

"Your eye"

"Orihime was kind enough to heal it before they returned to the world of the living"

"I see"

Shunsui smiled and Jūshirō could see that relief and happiness were present in his eyes. His friend then dried his tears.

"You had me really worried you know. I don't think I could bear losing you so soon after Old-Man Yama.

-I was so relieved to hear that they had managed to save your life by using Tenjirō Kirinji's healing hot spring at the Royal Palace. But then you decided to worry me again by slipping into a coma for two months"

"Two months?!"

"Yeah, that's how long it's been since the war ended and how long you've been asleep.

-I recieved the news that you had woken up just a few minutes ago and hurried here"

"I'm so sorry Shunsui. I didn't mean to worry you or anyone else"

Shunsui let a smile cross his face before he got up from his kneeling position and sat down on a chair.

"There's no need to be sorry Juu-chan. You did what you believed was right to do. I was worried of course but seeing you alive and awake is more than enough to make up for it

-Even though this is the third time you scare me like this"

"Sorry"

"Just go easy on me in the future. I can't take as much of these things as you think"

A smile spread across the white-haired man's face.

 **For a moment there was silence, the two friends just enjoying each other's company**.

"How's my division doing, Jūshirō asked"

"Rukia has everything under control. But they were worried about you and some was about to lose hope for a while so they had to be reminded..."

"That the snowdrop, our division flower, stands for hope"

"That's exactly what Rukia told them. She never let go of her hope about you returning one day.

-She has also been getting a lot of help with work from the members of the Female Soul Reapers Association"

"All of them. Even SoiFon?"

"Even her. They've helped Rukia with so many things. Captain Hitsugaya and I also helped out with a few things"

"Thanks Shunsui. I guess I have a lot of people to thank when I'm well enough to leave"

"You do. But for now, focus on resting and getting your strength back"

"I will"

"Good. I don't know how often I can come with the rebuilding and all other work that needs to be done.

-But I promise that I will try to come by at least once a day"

"You never fail to keep your promises"

"Then there's no need to start now"

 _ **Shunsui did keep his promise of visiting Jūshirō and five days later, Isane gave them permission to walk outside to the 4th division garden.**_

"Ready Juu"

"Yes"

Jūshirō slowly stood up and they walked out of the room. Since he was still weak, he couldn't walk that far on his own yet. So Shunsui walked really close to him and when Jūshirō's legs started to give up, he wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady.

Soon they were sitting on the porch and looked out over the garden.

"This is the first time you're outside your room right?"

"Yes. But it feels good sitting outside like this"

"I'm sure it does and it will probably feel even better once you can leave...

-Speaking of which, does captain Kotetsu know when you can leave?"

"About a month or so. It depends on how much of my strength I've regained by then"

"I see"

The two sat there for a while until Shunsui noticed the tired look in Jūshirō's eye.

"Tired?"

"A little. Even thought I was asleep for two months, I get tired quickly"

"Well that's something else that will get better as your strength returns"

Shunsui stood up and held out his hand.

"Let's get you back to your room. I need to leave soon anyway"

Jūshirō grabbed Shunsui's hand and stood up. They then made their way back inside and down the halls to his room.

 _ **(A few weeks later)**_

 **A little over a month had passed since Jūshirō woke up from his coma and he was almost fully recovered.**

 **He was allowed to leave the 4th division on Isane's orders that he took two or three days of extra rest before returning to his division. So since his family estate hadn't been rebuilt yet, it was decided that he would stay with his best friend at the 1st division.**

As Jūshirō walked out of the 4th division, he saw Shunsui and Nanao stand there.

"You didn't have to come and get me"

"But we wanted to Juu-chan. Besides, you may find it a little hard to find your way around here with all the rebuilding going on"

"He's right captain Ukitake. Everyone is having trouble getting around the Seireitei"

Jūshirō looked at them before he nodded understanding. The rebuilding had come a long way during those two months he had been asleep and the one month he had spent recovering but he didn't want to get lost first thing he did.

The trio then started to walk down a very empty road and after a while, Shunsui turned to his lieutenant.

"Nanao, do you think you and Okikiba can handle work for a little while? I wanna take Jūshirō to see you know who"

"Of course captain"

She then disappeared and Jūshirō looked at his friend with confusion before they started to Flash Step in another direction.

"Were are we going Shunsui?"

"You'll see"

 _ **After a while, Shunsui stopped and Jūshirō did the same before following his best friend through some trees.**_

"Isn't this the place master Genryūsai used to take us when we were still in the academy?"

"It sure is"

They then reached the place were the trees ended and there on the grass stood a stone with a smaller structure around it.

Jūshirō walked closer and saw that Yamamoto's name was engraved in the stone.

"Okikiba and I made this for old-man Yama a while back.

-There is an official one not far from the 1st division but I wanted a place were I could be alone and remember our old master... and hoping that I could bring you here someday"

Jūshirō looked up at his best friend and saw the look in his eyes.

 _"Shun, I must have worried you so much... I'm sorry"_

The white-haired man walked over to his best friend and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Shun"

"For what?"

"For worrying you with what I did. I thought my plan to save the Soul King was the right thing to do but I never thought of how it would hurt you.

-We lost Master Genryūsai and Retsu during the war and if it hadn't been for Kirinji, then you would have been the only one left out of the four of us"

Shunsui closed his eyes and took a deep breath before putting his arms around Jūshirō.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was the right thing to do.

-But I am grateful for what Kirinji did. He truly is the greatest healer in all of the Soul Society"

 _ **The two friends then sat down in front of their master's grave and they talked as if he was still there with them.**_

 _ **After a while, they left with the promise that they would come back soon, together.**_


End file.
